Deific Spirits
The world of Ix is teeming with magic, a magic that seeps into every object, plant and feature of geography and latches on to every thought and concept, making fey spirits of each one of these form creatures themselves. These forms vary in power in accordance with what they have formed from. The most powerful of these spirits are worshipped as deities themselves, both in and outside the Kherran Empire. Spirit worship is much less common than Paragon worship, but many are worshipped as complimentary to Paragon worship. In certain sections it is impossible for me to have thought of all of them, so player creation is encouraged. Those areas will be marked. Seasonal Spirits These are spirits largely worshipped by people in rural areas, respected and feared as they are the people whose livelihoods most fluctuate with the seasons. Summer The Spirit of Summer is an eternally youthful woman dressed in a pale green frock. Her hair is brightest blonde and her eyes blue as a summer sky. Those that follow her know her by the name Kynda and worship her for ensuring good weather for crops and merry travellers. As such, her main devotees are travelling merchants and farmers. The crest of her worship is a white sun with rays of light shooting down from it and her colours are white and green, though light blues and oranges are often used to represent her. The Domains of Summer are Fire, Sun (Day) and Travel. Her weapons are Gladius’ and Javelins. Autumn The Autumnal Spirit appears as a mature woman, her long auburn hair just beginning to grey in singular strands that glisten amongst the rest of her locks. She is often depicted as wearing regal dresses made of orange, yellow and brown leaves, serving to contract with her pale green eyes. To her followers she represents a gradual and graceful end, and what lies beyond that. To farmers, she represents the harvest and the idea of effort being rewarded. Like the other seasons, she has the worship of many of those that rely on nature for their livelihoods. Unlike the others though, she has attracted the worship of those that rely on the darker art of Necromancy, these darker followers knowing her as Aldreyja. The symbols of Autumn are a yellow-accented orange leaf and trees with bare limbs represent Aldreyja. Both faces she bares share the colours orange, yellow and brown. The Domains of Autumn are Death, Earth, Plant (Decay) and Repose. Her weapons are Sickles and Scythes. Winter Winter is a spirit that is seen by many as an oppositional force that brings people together. Seen as a man in his dotage, stooped and wearing a bedraggled robe that is frosted over. His beard is grey but whitened by the layers of frost that cover it. Those that worship him either do it either out of respect for the power of winter or for the community that power encourages. The most prevalent group that worship Winter are the Knights of the Hearth, an Order that prioritise giving shelter to those that need it most. Others that worship him are those that are most at his mercy, the sick and the homeless, the travelling and those that worry after others’ travel. Winter is the second most worshipped deity in the snowy wastelands of Dohrn, though here he is referred to as Hraddaer and represents a trial to overcome and through which to improve. The colours attributed to Winter are the same the world over; white and blue. His symbol is a group of snowflakes that are all interconnected in a spiral pattern, though some represent him as a hearth. The Domains of Winter are Community, Darkness (Night) and Water (Ice). His weapons are Picks and Axes. Spring Fjostri and Fjostra and the twin spirits of Spring and the most worshipped Spirits amongst the Seasons. Fjostri is the (slightly) older brother and represents the concept of new life and rebirth within Spring, whilst Fjostra is the younger sister and represents the storms and instability of the weather in Spring. It is said that only one wakes at a time and as they drift in and out of sleep, the weather changes dramatically. The twins are supposedly eternally youthful, with sandy blonde hair and eyes a deep blue. They play in forest glades alone and separately as only one can wake at a time, asking wandering folk to join them in menial games. They are worshipped by all the farmers of Kherra, for the fertility and rains spring brings. The Domains of Spring are Air, Plants (Growth) and Weather. Their chosen weapons are the Two-Bladed Sword and the Gnommish Hooked Hammer. Natural Phenomena There are an uncountable amount of fey that are birthed by the world itself, from a stalwart mountain spirit to the short lived personification of a flood. Player creation is encouraged in this area. Myl Myl is the spirit for which Myllern is named and said to be an old friend of Leta, the Paragoness of Death. The Aspect of Myl is that of a bedraggled woman with kelp-green hair and mint eyes that are devoid of any white, the skin of Myl changes depending upon her mood, it changes from a soft light grey of a peaceful raincloud to the dark black of stormy skies. Her features are inhuman, but beautiful, her voice calming with like the sound of drizzle falling when you are inside. Myl travels around Myllern and the nearby Seas alongside a seemingly never-ending storm and it is widely believed that she sees all within it. It is often said that if you can find her within the storm she will tell you where you will find anything you have lost, but if you do not find her you will be lost within the storm forever. Outside of Myllern, the worshippers of Myl are sailors who worship her a storm deity and those that have lost something or someone important to them and are clinging to some hope of finding it. The colours of Myl are grey, blue and green and her emblem is a green haired woman being rained upon by a cloud. The Domains of Myl are Erosion, Knowledge (Aeon, Memory), Water, Weather (Monsoon, Storms) and Ruin. The weapons of Myl are the cutlass and the trident. Concepts Many fey spirits have been spawned by the idle thoughts and actions of sentient creatures, for instance the ones that are formed through various emotions and needs of sentient races. Player creation is encouraged in this area. The Traveller The Traveller is a fey spirit that embodies wanderlust and survival in the wilderness, those that follow the Traveller are those that feel the need to roam in their very souls. The Traveller is depicted in most art as a creature with a humanoid torso and the lower body of a horse or camel, depending upon where the art originated. This is said to be the origin of the myth of centaurs. The Traveller calls people that have an insatiate wanderlust, offering the prospect of a life on the road seeing everything that Ix has to offer. There are no stationary places of worship in the name of the Traveller, the religion known as Teithionism is championed by mobile churches that are driven by acolytes of the Traveller. These Teithionists refer to the Traveller as Teith and adorn their mobile churched with great blue and grey horses, which is the symbol of Teith. The Domains of the Traveller are Travel (Exploration), Liberation and Protection (Solitude). The weapons of the Traveller are the lance and the longbow. Sciallantre Sciallantre is the patron fey to the concept of beauty, appearing in most tales as a quite androgynous figure, both heavily masculine and handsome in some and enticingly beautiful and slim in others. It is said that there is no one form that is considered the most beautiful by Sciallantre as it has found beauty in every form that it has seen. To some loving Sciallantre is to love the form of sentient beings and the desire to be confident in your own physicality, to others it is the desire to be beautiful as the tales of Sciallantre and to sway the desires of those they meet, changing themselves to be beautiful as Sciallantre changed bodies. The icons of Sciallantre are the form of a beautiful woman and that of a masquerade mask, these are coloured in purple and white. The Domains of Sciallantre are Charm (Captivation, Lust), Liberation (Self-Realisation), Nobility (Hubris) and Trickery (Innuendo). The weapons of Sciallantre are Longswords and Whips. Juken Juken is a spirit of Justice that leads Monks of the Silver Way in the Caeldan mountains. Juken is a silver phoenix which rests at the very peak of the Caeldan mountain ranges. Those that have visited the great creature say that its nest is made from chains that never rust. It is said that the Order of the Silver Way bring reprehensible criminals to be judged before Juken, who offers them reform or death. The words of Juken are said to be binding as the law is, a vocal contract that binds any reforming outlaws to their own recovery. Outside of the Silver Way, worshippers of Juken often fall in line with more moderate Iumos worshippers and is especially widespread in Caelda. In the Gnommish countries many adhere to the teachings of Juken, but they do not worship it as a deity, it is seen in a similar fashion to an influential religious figure. The symbol of Juken is an image of its own form, a great silver phoenix and its colours are silver and green. The Domains of Juken are Community, Law (Judgement) and Protection. The weapons of Juken are staves and jitte. Shirik Shirik is the spirit of hatred and revenge, manifesting as a great shadowy boar wreathed in lightning that claws with human hands instead of its front hooves. There are many accounts of the danger that Shirik poses to society, in the many battles that have happened throughout history and the countless rebellions that it has incited. Shirik was last known to have retreated into Old Yorelan after he was set upon by no less than fifty hunters of the Maw, thought he is no doubt plotting his revenge against these prestigious enemies. Worshippers of Shirik that survive any decent length of time are insidious creatures, hiding their true allegiance until they believe it the appropriate time. The less subtle of Shirik’s ilk spend their time in the wilderness, either alone or in small nomadic tribes, as no society will ever accept them. Those that follow Shirik do so for the power that is available to those who thrive on violence and anger, or for the opportunities that exploiting war can provide. The most valiant reason that any of these people may have is one of revenge. The icon of Shirik is a boar, his colours being red and the colour of bone. The Domains of Shirik are Destruction (Hatred, Rage), Strength and War. All natural weapons are considered favoured weapons of Shirik, this includes unarmed strikes. Den The spirit of inevitability, or “That Which Follows Ahead”, is associated with the image of a black hunting hound – the hound itself varying based on where you heard the tale. The one thing these tales agree upon is that if you see a black dog ahead of you on the road after making an important decision, that decision has put you upon the inevitable path to your demise. Whilst Den is an uncommon choice of worship, it is often worshipped by the same people that blame it for disasters. People pray to Den for protection from the inevitable, believing that worship can counteract the very thing Den embodies. There are those that revere Den for reasons not founded in oxymoronic concepts, these people refer to themselves as Dainites. The Dainites are a secretive people of prophecy, not for prevention but for documentation in a similar fashion to records of history. The Dainites do not laud their writings, instead filing them away in hidden libraries. There are less organised forms of worship amongst those that are awed by the idea of the inevitable, these people often bear the Dainite mark of a black hound against an orange sky. Many more studious folk have found it interesting that all of these disconnected folk use the emblem of the secretive Dainites. The Domains of Den are Luck (Fate), Law (Inevitable) and Madness (Truth) domains. There aren’t really any specific weapons that represent Den, instead roll d20 when encountering a weapon and it counts as a favoured weapon on a 15+. Heraklamor Revered as a spiritual deity of community, this spirit has the form of a crowd of hooded travellers. It travels through the woods, offering drink and merriment to all that cross their path. Strange it is, that those tales are heard solely from those who refuse. It is entirely unclear whether Heraklamor is many minds communing to form one deific power, or one mind occupying many bodies. Heraklamor is not a spirit that garners much worship outside of smaller settlements and wandering tribes, though much of the teachings can be found in community orientated political figures. Those that follow Heraklamor are united in the belief that the voice of the people is the most important factor in making decisions in a community. These smaller communities often have churches dedicated to Heraklamor, bearing the green and yellow that represents them in the symbol of a group of trees. The domains of Heraklamor are Community, Protection and Travel (Trade). The weapons of Heraklamor are the Stave and the Spear. Efere Known as the Great Performer, Efere chooses their sex each day it performs to best suit the role they have taken. Sibling to Sciallantre. Efere is known to favour those talented in the performing arts, only giving affection to the greatest of storytellers and performers. Efere is sibling to the spirit of beauty Sciallantre, it is said that to love Sciallantre is to love the physical form and to love Efere is to love what can be done with it. The symbol of Efere is a purple theatre mask that is also a small harp with white strings. The domains of Efere are Chaos (Revelry), Charm (Captivation, Love), Liberation (Self-Realisation), Luck (Imagination) and Trickery (Innuendo). The favoured weapons of Efere are the Rapier and the Gladius. Category:Religion Category:Lore Category:Fey